Lo Voy Y Tengo Que Olvidar
by zey08
Summary: Una chica nueva, Una atraccion fisica, Una revelacion personal, Una perdida fuerte y Un espejo de naquada, pueden cambiar tu manera de ver a la persona que de verdad AMAS.
1. Capitulo 1: chica nueva

Un nuevo año, nueva escuela, sin embargo sin abiendo los mis compañeros _por alguna razon al salir de la secundaria carly, sam, freddie, gibby etc. Se fueron a la misma escuela _

Sam POV

_Cuando llege note que no era diferente riegway llevaba caminando un rato cuendo ohi una voz muy conocida detrás de mi:_

_Carly_ –sam por fin llegas nos van a asignar horarios por aquí_- la morena me jalo con fuerza_

Carly POV

_Estaba demasiado emocionada como para darme cuenta de fuerte que jalaba a Sam por fin llegamos al gimnasio asi nos esperaban freddie y gibby, lo primero que me di cuenta es que freddie se habia ejercitado y se vieia muuuy bien me hacer que lo suficiente y solte a Sam entonces vi su cara de enojo algo le pasaba._

Sam POV

_Esta enojada demasiado pero no sabia por que cuando llege trate de reconocer caras y la unica en la que me fije fue en la de freddie al entrar al gimnasio puse muy feliz al verlo pero no sabia por que entonces recordé aquel beso que casi me hace cambiar de opinión hacerca de el pero eso era el pasodo y lo debía olvidar asi que me enoje creo que de solo recordarlo._

_Estos son su horarios-dijo un profesor con un manojo de papeles en la mano-voy a nombrarlos y vendrán por ellos…_

General POV

Entraron al salón por que los tres tenían su primera clase juntos

Entonces todos se comenzaron a presentar a cavaba de pasar freddie cuando una chica de cabellos dorados largos y rizados, tez blanca entro al salón corriendo.

_Hola disculpe- es uqe me tarde en encontrar la escuela y hasta ahorita me dieron mi horario-dijo la chica muy nerviosa_

_Esta bien sigue usted-respondió el profesor- preséntese_

Freddie POV

Era muy linda, fue de lo primero que me di cuenta.

_Hola chicos mi nombre es Martha soy nueva en la ciudad y espero que no les importa que me una a su clase sin previo aviso, me gusta mucho la tecnología…_

_En ese momento me di cuenta de algo que nunca me hubiera gustado pero no podía hacer mas… la chica nueva se parecía muchísimo a SAM no era posible cuando entro me pareció hermosa _

_La verdad-prosigo Martha-nunca me pelearía con un chico mucho menos que sea amigo mio o de alguna amiga._

_Creo que eso lo sopesa todo. Me le quede viendo sin siquiera oírla me perdí en sus ojos azules aunque se parecieran a los de Sam _

_Ayyyy-dijo Sam que estaba en su espalda_

_Sam POV_

_Freddie estaba a punto de babear por la chica._

_Se parece a ti-dijo Carly a mi lado _

_Claro que no-le conteste molesta. _

Entonces voltee a ver a la chica me asuste y creí que era un espejo entonces vi que ella hablaba y yo no era cierto se parecía a mí y al fredward le gustaba estaba babeando por él. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando sonó la campana el primer periodo acababa de terminar. Cuando salí vi que freddie hablaba con la nueva no podía evitar pensar que hablaba conmigo terminaron de hablar y los dos se veían muy felices. El resto del día pasó muy rápido.

Cuando llegue a la casa de carly, freddie todavía no llegaba llego hasta las cinco y no podía evitar pensar en que estuvo con Martha.

Acaso samantha pucket sentía celos de su "clon"

Freddie POV

Salí y le pedí a Martha si quería ir a tomar un helado ella accedió después de la escuela nos vimos afuera y comenzamos a caminar teníamos tanto en común que no me recordó en todo el dia que se parecía a Sam hasta que llegue a casa de carly a las 5:00

Sam parecía molesta.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Celos?

Capitulo 2

Sam POV

Han pasado dos meses desde aquella primera cita de Freddie con Martha, fue extraño que Freddie la llevara a todos lados ha donde íbamos antes solo los tres y Gibby a veces hace tres semanas Freddie le pidió que fuera su novia siento extraño cuando los veo besarse.

(EN LA ESCUELA)

Carly – sam, sam –grita con todas susfuerzas

Sam – que pasa carly

Carly – lo que pasa es que un chico super guapo me invito a salir se llama ross

Sam –woow grandioso ¿lo conozco?

Carly – no lo creo es nuevo, es güero de cabello rubio y es alto, básicamente es perfecto para mi

Sam – grandioso

Carly –vamos a salir mañana a las 6:00

Sam – pero no mañana es el ensayo de icarly

Carly – es cierto ¿no te importa que falte al ensayo?

Sam –no te preocupes, Freddie y yo nos encargamos

Carly- esta bien solo porfavor no peleen, no quiero llegar a la casa y tener que lidiar con una pelea

Sam – no lo prometo, pero lo intentare

_Llego muy rápido la hora del almuerzo. Estaba esperando a carly pero llego Freddie antes querria hablar pero no pude, estuve a punto de preguntarle donde estaba su novia pero llego carly, me salvo._

Carly- hola Freddie, hola sam

Freddie – hola carly

Sam – hola

Carly – y… Freddie ¿donde está tu novia?

_Lo dijo y yo lo hiba a decir me gano la pregunta_

Freddie –esta comprando su desayuno

Carly – ooh

_Paso un gran rato antes de que llegara su novia no hable nada en todo ese tiempo y tampoco carly y Freddie_

Martha – hola chicos

Sam y carly – hola

_Como la odio, y ni siquiera se por que_

Martha – hola amor (se acerca y besa a Freddie por aproximadamente 8 segundos) +no tese que son 8 segundos el numero seddie+

Freddie – (después del beso) hola amor

_Esos dos son un par de cursis_

Carly – Freddie te puedo comentar algo

Freddie – claro dime

Carly – es que … mañana tengo algo muy importante que hacer, te importaría hacerte cargo junto con sam del ensayo de icarly

Martha POV

_Celos, loa malditos celos, lo peor es que era la deciaba vez que los sentía desde que era novia oficial de Freddie y siempre por la misma persona: SAM. No me puedo imaginar a mi novio con esa zorra solos que tal si si…_

Martha – (interrumpe)es que mañana querríamos ir al cine

Freddie – es verdad no se si pueda

Carly POV

Diantres no puedo hacer nada básicamente ella tiene mas derecho que yo ha una cita ella es novia oficial, yo solo una cita

Carly – esta bien con su permiso tengo que hacer una llamada

Sam –le vas a llamar a Ross

Carly – si tengo que

General POV

Martha – espera (dirijiendose a sam) dijiste Ross

Sam – si eso dije

Martha – Ross es mi hermana

Carly – crei que eras hija única

Martha –no, no lo soy. Ross Brook es mi hermano

Sam – te apellidas Brook

Martha – si (dirijiendose hacia carly) mi hermana esta muy entusiasmado con su cita dice que eres grandiosa la ultima vez que lo vi haci fue por que le hiban a comprar un carrito hace como 8 años, por favor no canceles su cita, talvez puedan hacer el ensayo en otro momento.

Carly POV

Carly - esta bien, creo que si se puede hacer eso

Martha – gracias no sabes como te lo agradesco mi hermano ha sufrido mucho en su vida

Freddie – eres muy considerada con tu hermano

Martha – gracias

Kla escuela transcurio pasifica el restpo del dia sono la campana de salida Y sam y yo nos fuimos a mi apartamento, anytes soliamos ir con Freddie pero ahora con su novia no podíamos por que se va solo con su novia y pasan toda la tarde en su casa, solo va a los ensayos y ha icarly

Sam –odio a la tal martha

Carly – por favor ni que fuera un monstruo

Sam – si que lo es

_Llegamos al apartamentoy le llamamos a Freddie llego en como media hora empezamos a trabajar en el próximo icarly._

_**Al otro dia después de la escuela**_

_Tengo solo hasta las 6 para estar lista para mi cita con Ross estoy muy emocionada._


	3. Chapter 3: Intrusa en el ensayo

Capitulo 3: Intrusa en el ensayo

_**Sam POV**_

_**Esta tarde no iba a haber ensayo de icarly todo por la estúpida de Martha tal vez pueda quedarme a comer algo en casa de Carly a puesto a que no se va a enojar. Llegue a su apartamento y por primera vez desde el ensayo de icarly el día anterior vi a Freddie salir de su apartamento se veía genial y sus ojos…. Hay sus ojos….. Vamos Sam calma a esas hormonas locas**_

Sam- hola fredalupe

Freddie- ¿fredalupe? ¿Enserio?

Sam – sí, que ahora que tienes novia no puedo insultarte o ¿qué?

_**Freddie solo dedico una pequeña risa y sentí como mis hormonas se alborotaron. Idiota pensé pero como decirle idiota a esa sonrisa tan linda que tiene, ya Sam concéntrate no te gusta el ñoño, no te gusta el ñoño.**_

Sam – ¿y adónde vas?- _**Pregunte como**__**si me importara aunque algo dentro de mí dice si te importa**_

Freddie - al cine- _**contesto como… ¿ido?**_

Sam- cierto tu cita - _dije __**indiferente y abrí la puerta de Carly**_

Freddie – _**entro detrás de mí y cerró la puerta- **_Si, no tengo ni idea de por qué…- _**empezó pero se detuvo de repente- **_Nada

_**En ese momento estaba a punto de preguntar que tenía, cuando llego Carly a interrumpir **_

Carly- Freddie, Sam, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Yo- dije y me dirigí al refrigerador por un poco de jamón- comiendo

Freddie – solo vine un segundo para dejar las cosas listas para Icarly mañana

Carly – bueno si eso es todo hazlo para que te vayas con tu novia y yo me pueda ir a mi cita.

Freddie – bien _**– dijo y subió al ascensor**_

_**Me quede ahí hasta que Freddie bajo para irse con su novia, y Carly se fue con Ross quien la vino a recoger, pasaron varias horas unas 2 en las que me pase viendo La Vaquita. Hasta que decidí subir al estudio y como media hora después el ascensor se abrió revelando a una persona que no pensaba ver: Freddie.**_

_**Tres horas antes.**_

_**Freddie POV **_

_**Fui a recoger a mi novia como a las 4:00 y llegamos al cine al poco rato, sin embargo me sentía culpable de estarme "divirtiendo" mientras en realidad debería estar haciendo el ensayo de Icarly. Cada vez que veía a Martha me daba cuenta de algo era muy parecida a Sam pero a la vez muy distinta, si hubiera venido con Sam al cine seguramente me hubiera llevado a ver una película de terror y con lo gallina que soy, no me quiero imaginar cómo me hubiera estado molestando después de la película; pero Martha a pesar de ser tan parecida físicamente era distinta ella escogió la película de nombre "El Primer Beso 2", si la secuela que aquella película de adolescentes que habían ido a ver Sam y Carly hacia como dos años. No dije nada sobre mi culpa hasta terminada la película, dos horas de completa vergüenza, incluso daba vergüenza ser adolescente como dijeron Sam y Carly esa vez; sin embargo después de la película no pude evitar decir lo que sentía.**_

-oye me siento algo culpable- _**dije mientras caminaba con Martha por el parque**_

- ¿Por qué? –_** me pregunto algo confundida**_

- pues me siento mal de estar aquí cuando debería estar haciendo el ensayo de Icarly. ¿Tu crees que sea posible que vaya con Sam a ensayar un poco?- _**pregunte**_

_**Martha POV **_

"_**ir con Sam a ensayar un poco", por más que lo intente no lo logro alegar lo suficiente de Sam creo que tendré que olvidarlo con el tiempo ya no me sentiré celosa, pero por ahora…**_

-claro, ¡vamos! – _**dije con una sonrisa, lo voy a acompañar por nada del mundo lo voy a dejar solo con Sam**_

_**Presente**_

_**Sam POV**_

_**Al verlo me entusiasme solo por un segundo.**_

-hola Sam – _**dijo con una sonrisa al salir del ascensor.**_

-hola – _**dije tratando de esconder mi entusiasmo**_ – creí que estarías con tu novia toda la tarde – _**gran error, porque al terminar de decir estas palabras salió del ascensor a la persona que la verdad no querría ver en ese momento, si damas y caballeros: Martha, la novia de Freddie.**_

-hola _**- saludo muy descaradamente**_

- hola – _**dije sin entusiasmo. **_

- Sam, ¿Qué te parece si ensayamos un poco para Icarly? – _**me pregunto Freddie**_

- pero no está Carly como le vamos a hacer –_**pregunto buscando una escusa para no tener que ensayar, y menos con Martha aquí.**_

**- **bueno tal vez Martha pueda ayudar con los segmentos de Carly – _**comento Freddie con una enorme sonrisa.**_

- claro, me encantaría – _**contesto con dulzura la niña.**_

- genial _**– dije sin entusiasmo alguno.**_

_**Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy, esperen el siguiente capítulo titulado "a New York" y aquí hay un pequeño avance…**_

_**-nos vamos a New York-**_

_**- y Martha-**_

_**- no creí sentir esto alguna vez –**_

_**- ella esta… mu… mu… Muerta-**_

_**- Top Secret no abrir-**_

_**Tienen alguna idea, no pues imaginen…. No les diré…**_

_**Portal desconectado, SG-1 fuera de línea…**_


	4. Chapter 4: A New York

_**Capitulo 4: A New York**_

_**Freddie POV**_

_**Entre a la casa de Carly muy alterado, tengo llaves de su casa antes la dejaban abierta pero del susto de la ultima vez decidieron cerrarla y darme a mí y a Sam unas llaves, estaba enojado que al entrar azote la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a Sam sentada en el sillón y a Carly con un vaso de agua en la mano mientras caminaba hacia el mismo sillón de Sam, ambas me miraban atónitas y sorprendidas últimamente casi no venía a casa de Carly solo para los ensayos y las grabaciones de Icarly pero de ahí en fuera era muy rara la vez en que estaba en casa de Carly, no les preste muchas atención y me dirigí al refrigerador para sacar una pepi-cola, la tome y me dirigí a la computadora creí que si veía algo de Icarly me calmaría pero en lugar de prenderla computadora puse mis manos en mi cara para dar un grito ahogado.**_

-¿Qué te pasa Benson? _**– esa era Sam que esta parada atrás de mi.**_

- nada _**– me limite a contestar con mis manos todavía en mi cara.**_

- vamos dinos somos tus amigas – _**dijo Carly**_

- bien – _**me resigne quite mis manos de mi cara voltee pero no las mire mi vista estaba perdida en el suelo**_ - me pelee con Martha.

- ¿terminaron? – _**pregunto Sam entusiasmada como si el hecho de que termináramos fuera algo bueno, solo la mire ceñudo y lo mismo hizo Carly**_

- no – **me limite a contestar** - ella se enojo por qué cree que paso demasiado tiempo con ustedes y yo creo que no es cierto nos empezamos a gritar y la deje sola en su casa y fin eme aquí.

- eso no es cierto – _**afirmo Carly**_

- ¿qué cosa? – _**pregunte**_

- que pases más tiempo con nosotras que con ella – _**termino Sam **_

- lo sé-

-tal vez debas hablar con ella aclarar las cosas para que sigan bien y no terminen- _**me aconsejo Carly**_

- tienes razón le voy a llamar - _**dije y subí al estudio tome mi celular y llame al número de mi novia. (Conversación telefónica)**_

_-Martha_

_-Freddie lindo, escucha lamento haber dicho todo eso y te querría pedir que fueras conmigo a la boda de una de mis tías en New York, se suponía que iría con mi hermano, mis papas y un amigo de la familia, pero mi hermano tiene competencia, mis papas están de viaje y yo no encuentro al amigo de mi papa, y en vista de nuestra pelea y de que me sobran 4 boletos decidí invitarte a ti y a Sam, Carly y Spencer, ¿te parece?_

_-si me encantaría ¿estamos bien?_

_-si estamos bien. Adiós_

_-adiós._

_**Colgué ahora no solo estaba bien con mi novia sino también iría a un viaje con ella a New York genial. Baje las escaleras y pude escuchar una parte de la conversación de Sam con Carly.**_

_**Mientras Freddie hablaba con Martha**_

_**Sam POV**_

_**Estaba triste, bueno, creo que es momento, si, lo admito, todo lo que he sentido estos 4 meses que lleva Freddie saliendo con Martha, todo lo que he sentido han sido: celos, lo que en pocas palabras (o muchas) significa que me gusta el ñoño y más de lo que creí, ¿se lo debo contar a Carly? Tal vez en otro momento mejor**_

_**-**_Sam – _**escuche decir a mi amiga que me saco de mis pensamientos -**_ ¿te puedo contar algo?

-si claro dime- _**le conteste**_

_**-**_ ¿te has dado cuenta de lo dotado que esta Freddie?- _**me dijo en voz baja, acoso se refería… no imposible.**_

- estas… estás diciendo que te gusta Freddie –_**pregunte escéptica**_

- no digo que me guste solo me parece muy guapo-

_**Puñalada por la espalda, si Freddie se entera que le parece guapo después del accidente del carrito de tacos dejaría a Martha para estar con Carly lo cual me mataría, no me voy a esperar ni un segundo le voy a decir que yo estoy enamorada de Freddie.**_

_**-**_yo también te puedo contar algo_**- le pregunte a mi mejor amiga **_

- claro, dime- _**me dijo. Yo estaba nerviosa tanto que me pare del sillón y empecé a dar vueltas para decirle esto sin ser tan exacta, mas con lo que me acaba de contar.**_

- es que nunca me había sentido así, creo que tengo miedo y estoy desesperada y triste y por primera vez no me siento segura – _**le dije lo más rápido que pude a mi mejor amiga**_

- que sucede Sam dime-

-creo que estoy enamorada-

-enserio ¿de quién?- _**pregunto mi mejor amiga con entusiasmo, me estaba arrepintiendo de hacer esto pero no había marcha atrás a menos que cayera un ángel para salvarme.**_

_**Freddie POV **_

-yo también te puedo contar algo_**- escuche a Sam preguntar**_

- claro, dime- _**le contesto Carly**_

- es que nunca me había sentido así, creo que tengo miedo y estoy desesperada y triste y por primera vez no me siento segura – _**dijo con rapidez**_

- que sucede Sam dime-

-creo que estoy enamorada-

- enserio ¿de quién?- _**pregunto entusiasmada Carly, conozco a Sam se debe de estar arrepintiendo le cuesta trabajo expresar sus sentimientos, lo más seguro es que este buscando una manera de zafarse de esta. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? La voy a ayudar.**_

- oigan, chicas – _**grite al bajar las escaleras**_

_**Sam me debes una, pensé**_

_**Sam POV**_

-oigan, chicas- _**grito Freddie al bajar de las escaleras y cayéndome como un ángel, la mejor noticia de mi vida - **_¿quieren ir a New York?

- ¿de qué hablas? – _**pregunto Carly**_

- pues Martha tiene 4 boletos extra para la boda de una de sus tías en New York, así que nos invito- _**explico Freddie con una sonrisa tan linda… ya Sam lo admitiste pero no seas tan obvia.**_

-Huy que linda- _**dijo mí mejor a miga y luego se volteo a mí**_- ¿Qué dices Sam, iras?

- que preguntas, si ella paga claro- _**dije como si fuera lo más obvio**_

- bien entonces todos iremos a New York – _**dijo Freddie**_

- ¿Quiénes van a New York? – _**pregunto Spencer mientras abría el apartamento**_

- Martha, Sam, Freddie, tú y yo – _**contesto Carly **_

-genial- _**contesto el mayor de los Shay mientras hacia una pequeña caminata al interior y detrás de él un carrito lleno de cucharas.**_

-¿para qué son las cucharas? – _**pregunto Freddie **_

-voy a hacer una escultura de una cuchara gigante hecha de cucharas chiquitas- _**dijo muy feliz**_

_**Yo me reí, mientras mis mejores amigos hacían lo mismo.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Esperen el siguiente capítulo titulado (no les diré porque entonces sabrán de que se trata) de cualquier manera aquí está un pequeño previo.**_

_**-Me siento sola-**_

_**-solo lo quiero sentir una vez más-**_

_**-¡TU!-**_

_**- Samanta Pucket, está arrestada por el…-**_

_**Portal desconectado, SG-1 fuera de línea.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Culpable de ¿asesinato?

_**Capitulo 5: Culpable de ¿asesinato?**_

_**Sam POV**_

_**Llegamos al aeropuerto, al siguiente día, temprano y el viaje fue tranquilo, yo me senté con Carly, Freddie con su novia y a Spencer le toco con una señora que no dejaba de decirle que estaba muy flaco. Cuando por fin llegamos al hotel "Andaz Wall Street", subimos a las habitaciones para descansar un rato y después bajar a comer cosa que no me pude esperar así que fue lo primero que hicimos antes de descansar. Después volvimos a subir y me quede viendo un programa muy extraño llamado "Days Of Our Lives" hasta que este término, decidí bajar a comer algo, cuando estuve abajo vi a Martha sentada en el lobby. Nota mental: Martha está muy rara.**_

_**-**_hola Martha – _**la salude cosa que, debido al hecho de que le odio, casi no hago**_

- hola – _**saludo nerviosa – ¿**_has visto a Freddie?

- está arriba, creo que dijo algo sobre bajar – _**le conteste – **_antes de quedarse dormido

- bien, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –_**me pregunto, ¿favor? ¿Qué tipo de favor me iba a pedir?**_

**-**claro – _**le dije**_

- si ves a Freddie dile que me tuve que ir rápido y que lo veo al rato – _**me pidió, yo no entendía muy bien porque dijo eso**_

-claro yo le doy tu recado –_** genial ahora soy la palomita mensajera**_

- bien me voy – _**empezó a caminar pero regreso y me abrazo ¿me abrazo, que acaso no sabe que la odio? Supongo que no – **_ojala nos hubiéramos llevado bien – _**dijo al soltarme**_

_**Estaba en shock, mientras la veía irse nunca me caería bien pero porque habla así, como si estuviera segura que no iba a volverme a ver, no le di mucha importancia cuando recordé porque había bajado, así que me dispuse a ir a la barra cuando alguien muy conocido salió del ascensor: Freddie.**_

-¿has visto a Martha? –_** pregunto al acercarse a mi**_

- sí, me dijo que te dijera que se tuvo que ir rápido y que al rato te ve – _**le entregue el mensaje.**_

-bueno, en ese caso voy a subir a dormir de una vez, mañana va a ser un día muy agitado – _**y se dispuso a irse pero lo tome del brazo, y él se volteo a mirarme sorprendido.**_

-espera, podrías quedarte un rato conmigo a comer – _**dije nerviosa.**_

-Sam, son las diez, mañana se supone que vamos de "tour" – _**me dijo**_

- pero tengo hambre y además me siento algo sola –

-bien –_** dijo y los dos caminamos a la barra, donde Freddie, pidió un café y yo también además de un club sándwich, una hamburguesa y un plato de jamón. Después de un rato nos sirvieron un par de whiskys y después de eso… (N/A los siguientes diálogos están revueltos así que es posible que no tengan sentido, los tenía que poner así para dejar la trama intacta para el siguiente capítulo)**_

-¿enserio?-

-otro mas-

-quiero jamón-

-eso es loco-

-solo necesito sentirlo una vez más-

-3:45 de la mañana-

-¿no crees que tal vez…?-

-creo que no lo recuerdo –

-no se parece a un club-

-ven ¡vamos!-

_**Freddie POV**_

_**Acompañe a Sam a comer algo pero después de las doce no recuerdo mucho, solo diálogos vagos, me levante a eso de las 9:00 horas, y camine hacia una de las puertas nuestras habitaciones están conectadas así que pude entrar a la habitación de Carly, Sam y Martha, claro que antes toque y como nadie contesto, entre. Carly seguía dormida y Sam también solo que esta última en el sillón, sin embargo la cama de Martha estaba tendida y no estaba por ningún lado, así que decidí despertar a las chicas para que me acompañaran a buscar a Martha.**_

-Sam, Sam – _**trate de despertarla, cosa que no funciono**_

-ah, jamón- _**dijo entre sueños**_

-incluso dormida sigues pensando en comida – _**me dije a mi mismo **_– Sam, ¡SAM! _**– le grite, haciendo que ambas, Sam y Carly saltaran del susto.**_

-¿Qué te sucede?-_**me grito Sam mientras me lanzaba todos y cada uno de los cojines de tenia a su alcance**_

-perdón, perdón; para, para-_** suplique mientras trataba de esquivar las almohadas hasta que una de ellas me dio en la cara lo que hizo que me cayera de espalda al piso **_

-¿por qué rayos lo hiciste?- _**me grito al acercarse a mi muy enojada**_

-lo siento, lo siento, no despertabas y necesitaba que despertaran – _**dije muy asustado**_

- bien, ya estamos despiertas –_** me dijo Carly al acercarse a mí y darme la mano para que me parara, ya arriba siguió - **_¿Qué querrías?

- ¿vieron si llego Martha ayer? – _**pregunte preocupado**_

- no – _**dijeron las dos**_

-¿me podrían acompañar a buscarla? – _**pregunte**_

-claro – _**dijo sarcástica Sam**_

- como no tenemos nada más que hacer a esta hora- _**la apoyo Carly**_

- de hecho son las 10:00 de la mañana –

- sí, mejor vamos –_**dijo sorprendida Carly, y camino hacia la puerta –**_ Sam ¿vienes?

- mmm –_** dudo la rubia**_

_**- **_te voy a comprar comida –_**le dije para convencerla**_

- por donde empezamos –_** dijo entusiasmada**_

_**Salimos de la habitación y empezamos a preguntar a todo el mundo bueno al menos eso hacíamos Carly y yo mientras que Sam parecía revisar si las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas después de preguntarle a la ultima mucama que salía de una habitación, oímos que Sam nos llamaba así que corrimos hasta donde ella estaba enfrente de una habitación abierta.**_

-¡SAM!- _**regaño Carly al ver la puerta abierta –**_abriste la puerta de esta habitación

-no, ya estaba abierta –_**se defendió la rubia con resistencia – **_simplemente la empuje y esta se abrió completamente

-esperas que…- _**para esta momento no estaba escuchando su discusión, sentía que tenía que entrar lo máximo que me podía encontrar era… una mucama haciendo la cama… así que me decidí y empecé a caminar dentro de la habitación cuando sentí una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo y voltee.**_

_**Sam POV**_

_**Estaba discutiendo con Carly de cosas sin sentido como el hecho de que si abrí la habitación o no, cosa que no hice cuando de reojo vi a Freddie a punto de entrar a la habitación olvide mi discusión con mi mejor amiga y tome la mano de Freddie, de inmediato sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo y al ver el rostro de Freddie que él debía entrara así que lo solté, y entre junto con Carly tras él. La habitación era una suite de lujo y de no ser por lo que encontramos más adelante, las camas estaban revueltas, me agache al ver unas gotas de algún líquido rojo regado en el piso.**_

_**-**_es… es sangre_** – pregunto la castaña**_

_**-**_si _**– le conteste al llegarme el olor de la sangre, me levante y voltee hacia un lado donde estaba parado Freddie atrás de un sillón, en shock, me pareció ver que estaba ¿llorando? No imposible, el no dejaría que nadie lo viera llorar. Mire a Carly quien al parecer había visto lo mismo que yo, nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba el castaño encontrándonos con una escena nada linda.**_

_**Una chica estaba en el medio de la sala, boca arriba; había un bate de beisbol, la mitad de unas tijeras, y una corbata, todos ensangrentados y regados por toda la sala; el cabello de la chica, que supuse en un momento fue rubio, tenía un color rojo escarlata que cubría la mitad de su cara.**_

_**-**_esta mu… mu… muerta_**- tartamudeo mi castaña amiga, para después oír un golpe, no le tome importancia.**_

_**-**_es…_**- empecé.**_

_**-**_Martha _**– termino él.**_

_**Estaba temblando muchísimo pero aun así busque mi celular para llamar a homicidios "maldita sea" pensé "lo deje en la habitación". Me voltee a pedirle a mi amiga su celular y me encontré con que se había desmayado, me agache para revisar si tenía pulso, al menos estaba estable, tome su celular y marque a homicidios, hubieron cuatro timbres hasta que alguien contesto.**_

_**En la 12**_

_**General POV**_

-entonces ¿iras conmigo a la premier? – _**pregunto él a famado escritor mientras caminaba atrás de la inspiración de su más reciente personaje.**_

- ¿por que tendía que ir a la premier? – _**pregunto la detective al llegar a su escritorio con una taza de café en la mano.**_

- porque has sido inmortalizada en la pantalla grande – _**replico el escritor**_

- de hecho Niki Heat fue inmortalizada no yo – _**se defendió la detective antes de que el teléfono sonara.**_

- pero tú eres la inspiración de Niki heat – _**termino Castle**_

- Beckett – _**anuncio la detective al contestar el teléfono ignorando completamente a su seguidor.**_

- ha habido un homicidio – _**dijo una voz temblorosa al otro lado de línea**_

- dirección – _**pregunto la detective**_

- hotel Andaz Wall Street, habitación 207 – dijo _**mas alterada la chica del otro lado.**_

- vamos para haya – _**termino Beckett para después colgar y pararse del asiento.**_

-¿a dónde vamos? _**– pregunto Castle **_

-ha habido un homicidio – dijo _**Beckett y empezó a caminar dejando a Castle parado**_ - ¿vienes? – _**le pregunto a Castle.**_

- ¿ah? Si – _**contesto el escritor**_.

_**En el hotel**_

_**La forense Lanie estaba ya revisando el cuerpo de Martha mientras el trió de Icarly trataba de estabilizarse ante la anterior escena, los detectives Ryan y Esposito ya los hacían interrogado mientras a la única persona que esperaban era a Beckett y su sequito.**_

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? – _**pregunto Beckett al llegar a la escena**_

- un chico, con su novia y sus dos amigas de vacaciones, después de una larga noche no la encuentran, salen a buscarla y se encuentran con la chica de la alfombra quien resulta ser la novia del chico – _**explico con agilidad Esposito.**_

- nombre de la víctima – _**pregunto Becket **_

- Martha Brook – _**leyó de su libreta Esposito.**_

- involucrados – _**pidió la detective, para después voltear y ver como Castle busca con que entretenerse en la habitación**_

- Carly Shay, Samantha Pucket y Fredward Benson, mejor conocido como el trió de Icarly – _**termino Esposito mientras caminaba al paso de Kate hacia donde estaba Castle y llegaron justo cuando este termino de hablar.**_

- ¿dijiste… dijiste Fredward Benson? – _**pregunto la detective a esposito al llegar**_

- si ¿por? – _**pregunto esposito**_

- si ¿Qué tiene de importante ese nombre? – _**pregunto Castle**_

- lo conocí hace unos años en el caso de su padre – _**dijo Becket mientras buscaba al nuestro trió favorito **_-¿Dónde están?

-por haya _**– contesto esposito**_

- vamos – le _**dijo la detective al escritor de misterios.**_

_**Ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban los tres chicos algo alterados.**_

-buenos días – _**saludo la detective**_

- buenos días- _**dijeron las mejores amigas**_

- detective Becket, un gusto volverla ver – _**saludo esta vez Freddie**_ – aunque hubiera sido mejor vernos en otras circunstancias

- cierto – _**asintió detective –**_ podemos hacerles algunas preguntas

- claro – _**contestaron los tres**_

- ¿alguno de ustedes sabe de alguien que odiara a la chica como para matarla?- _**pregunto la detective.**_

- no, - _**se apresuro a contestar Carly **_– todas las personas que la conocían les caía bien… excepto – _**dijo la castaña y se altero así que se dirigió a Sam -**_ ¡TU!

- ¿Qué dices? _**– pregunto preocupada la rubia**_.

- tú eres la única persona que conozco la odiaba, tú la mataste – _**aseguro Carly**_

- el hecho que la odiara no te dice que yo la mate _**– se defendió Sam**_

- enserio, entonces dime ¿Dónde estuviste ayer en la noche? – _**pregunto con resistencia**_

-yo… yo… yo – _**tartamudeo Sam, no sabía cómo responder eso**_.

- Samantha Pucket – _**dijo la detective acercándose a ella**_ – esta arrestada por el homicidio de Martha Brook

_**Eso es todo por hoy, que miedo no esperen el próximo capítulo llamado "Coartada" espero les guste y por ultimo aquí esta su previo.**_

_**Donde estuvo ayer entre las doce y las 3 de la mañana –**_

_**¿Que si estuvieron aquí?–**_

_**Discúlpame –**_

_**La memoria –**_

_**Top Secret -**_

_**Portal desconectado, SG – 1 fuera de línea.**_


End file.
